free_realms_starclan_giftsfandomcom-20200214-history
VineStar
Vinestar personality VineStar is the leader of prism clan(along with Scourge star). her personality is usually kind and forgiving, but its changed a little when her mate dyed-(R.I.P lightning claw died of cancer in real life T^T)-but she is still as Spunky as ever! Viney.png|VineStar Vine Star.png|Vineys wings :D Shadows.png|Flying with the moon Vines Story (this is all true) she started out in polar clan.her name was vineheart back then. She quit them because it didn't feel right to her. she quit and joined skyfall. there she was a kit and taken in by her mother who is know jay flight now. She grew up there for a long time, fought battles, hunted, trained, did the best she could. One day she was attacked by her own clan mates (too of them,not naming them ), she left with her mother and joined her friends clan at a gathering-(prism clan)- and she was made dep. after her leader died She was Made Leader. That's vines story :) Vines skills Vine Is Very Fast, and intelligent, she's not really meant for power or great strength. She has Very sharp long claws, and great power in the way SHE THINKS. she doesn't use her powers in battle. The may use them for hunting but and by herself and friends but that's all. She Loves being in Trees and high places and Hates being near the border, only the trees near it. she doesn't like being alone and can get VERY easily Frustrated. She is very sensitive. But she speaks the truth, and never exiles a cat unless needed. intelligence: 4/5 Power: 3/5 shiftiness: 4/5 Quietness: 4/5 listening: 5/5 loner: No Leader: yes warrior/apprentice: no kit: no mate: no kits: 1 Mother: Hazel stream (died) father: (unknown) siblings: (unknown) Other: Jay flight is her Best warrior and friend. Star Clan Gift she has the power of plants and can fly with her wings. soul shifter she is one of the very few soul shifters. they can shift into anything they please, (wolves, dragons,other), but they have to learn about there shift before they can shift into it. (she was born a cat so don't get the wrong idea) she tests with her forms to try to get new ones, sometimes it doesn't turn out as planed ._. (she has found no more forms so far) her forms: wolf- (wolf ride) dragon-(dragon ride) normal form- (cat) demon form- (hydra ride)- no pic of it so ill explain it. (black silvery serpent beast with 3 heads and teal eyes like mine. as in all my shifts, like a black hydra I guess only with poison fangs, claws, and can breath green fire ) VineStar.png|vine star (not in any form) Vinestar dragon form.png|vinestar (dragon form) IMG 0985 (2).jpg|vinestar (wolf form) discovered powers (soul shifter and gift) she can use her powers in her other forms too *shoots vines/brambles from tail (gift) *when she runs blossoms follow her step (gift ) * when she leaps a tree grows in that spot (gift) *when shes in wolf form and howls a bramble/vine hurricane is made. (shift) *dragon form and she screeches bramble/vine tornado is made. 'getting a feralheart account soon or has one' Feral heart name: Vinestar attitudes of vine's forms wolf: lazy, friendly, peaceful, sly, powerful (some times rage) dragon: peaceful, alert, silent, sneaky, and fast demon: rage, anger, sadness, lonely, sly, intelligent cat: lazy, leader-ship, assertive, powerful, intelligent, peaceful, sneaky, fast, alert, courage, brave ,kind.